Como a vida se revela, ninguém sabe
by Dandy Fairy Lily
Summary: Pode um simples baile de inverno mudar totalmente conceitos formados desde o primeiro ano? Eis o que Mione terá de descobrir.


**_Como a vida se revela, ninguém sabe_**

"COMO ASSIM?!?!?" Ele explodiu. É impossível que ele não tenha entendido uma coisa simples dessa. Mas sem problemas para mim, que estou acostumadíssima a explicar qualquer coisa mais de duas vezes. A única coisa que eu não consigo entender é o motivo de Rony ter se zangado assim. Ao contrário dele, acho que boa parte desse castelo não demorou quatro anos para perceber que eu sou uma garota. Sendo assim, quem deveria ter se zangado era eu.

"Como assim o quê?! Você se esqueceu de lavar as orelhas?" Alfinetei. A cara que ele fez depois disso me fez gargalhar por dentro. Suas duas sobrancelhas ruivas se curvaram e os olhos ficaram bem pequenos. Eu até pensei que ele estivesse chorando, e por um momento desfiz a expressão brava que tinha em meu rosto, mas acho que havia me enganado.

"Eu lavei as orelhas muito bem, para a sua informação! Você só me pegou de surpresa" Eu só murmurei um 'hun' de resposta, e escondi novamente o rosto atrás de um livro qualquer. Que por sinal estava de ponta-cabeça.

"Eu não lavo as orelhas e você não lava os olhos... Não sei o que aquele garoto da Corvinal viu numa cega" Quando ele disse isso, o único som que eu escutei depois foi o baque do livro voando contra a parede. Páginas e mais páginas escaparam pelo ar, provocando meu arrependimento por ter desperdiçado um bom livro com aquele impertinente.

Corri até meu livro e recolhi seus restos no chão, e assim que me levantei, encaminhei-me apressadamente até os primeiros degraus do dormitório feminino.

"Provavelmente ele não demorou quatro anos para ver o que viu em mim" Sentia minhas bochechas quentes de raiva. Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes aquilo havia acontecido naquela semana, e para falar a verdade estava me cansando de tudo isso. Só gritar, gritar e gritar.

"Por que você se incomodou tanto com a história do Baile de Inverno? Se esse é seu problema, a McGonnagal deixou bem claro que esse ano vai haver mais um..." Eu pude ver seus olhos amendoados girarem em desaprovação, como se eu soubesse o que raios ele estava desaprovando. Desci os dois degraus que havia subido.

"Eu não me incomodei! É só que eu não sou uma pessoa para ser usada como último recurso! 'Não tenho ninguém para ir ao Baile, então vou chamar a Mione!' Que espécie de amizade é essa?" Quando menos percebi, já me encontrava de pé ao lado da poltrona em que ele estava sentado. Gritava a plenos pulmões, sem nem me importar com os olhares que os outros alunos lançavam por cima de seus livros. Não estávamos na biblioteca, e sim no Salão Comunal, ora essa. Não que isso seja um pensamento digno de uma monitora.

"Vá ao Baile comigo esse ano, então" Harry entrou pelo buraco do retrato a tempo de ouvir essa última frase, e derrubou a mochila que carregava no chão.

"É só virar as costas por dois segundos... Eu que experimente ficar fora uma semana, e quando voltar encontro vocês dois casados!" Nós dois nos viramos para ele, assustados com a interrupção. Eu senti minhas bochechas ainda mais quentes, o que provavelmente foi efeito da raiva que cada vez mais crescia dentro de mim. Como se já não bastasse aquele convite totalmente irônico, e o Harry tinha que fazer suas gracinhas para complementar.

Ele se largou no sofá ao lado de Rony, ainda rindo consigo mesmo.

"Não precisa ser irônico comigo, e não se preocupe, porque eu não preciso nem um pouquinho que você me note como garota. Com licença, vocês dois" Retomei meu caminho até os degraus do dormitório feminino, e os subi, decidida a terminar meus deveres longe das interrupções desnecessárias dos dois. Larguei-me sobre a minha cama, desarrumando o lençol cuidadosamente estendido por mim naquele mesmo dia. Era tarefa dos elfos-domésticos, e por isso mesmo eu o fiz.

Rolei para o lado, e abri a primeira gaveta do pequeno criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Puxei duas agulhas de tricô, enlaçadas por alguns fios de lã azul. Pendurado em uma das agulhas estava um sapatinho igualmente azul. Há séculos não trabalhava no tricô para os elfos, desde o dia que Harry me disse que eles não recolhiam as peças que eu deixava. Guardei novamente o conjunto na mesma gaveta.

Fiquei ainda um momento deitada na cama de barriga para cima, com o mesmo livro preso em um dos braços. Isso é, até eu praticamente me soltar do corpo e mergulhar em lembranças que, apesar de terem acontecido recentemente, eu nem me recordava mais.

Estávamos na Toca. Quer dizer, o Harry ainda não. Os pais do Rony haviam saído há pouco para buscá-lo na Rua dos Alfeneiros, onde ainda morava com os tios trouxas. Os outros moradores do local pareciam ter tomado chá de sumiço, coisa que meus pais costumam dizer quando algo simplesmente desaparece. Gina, Fred e Jorge estavam no Beco Diagonal, fazendo o que eu nunca soube. E eu acabava de chegar, a tempo de subir as tortuosas escadas e chegar ao quarto de Gina para deixar minhas coisas.

Então desci e fui para o jardim, na esperança de pelo menos ter os gnomos que lá habitavam como companhia. Sentei-me na mureta e fiquei observando o céu, que se avermelhava aos poucos.

"Quem está aí?!?" Eu ouvi uma voz conhecida, e me virei para encontrar um par de olhos me observando.

"É a lula de Hogwarts que veio te assustar..." Eu disse, sem emoção. Tenho a ligeira impressão de que ele acreditou no que eu disse, porque deu dois passos para trás com uma cara meio assustada.

"Não teve graça, Mione, eu sei que é você... Tem alguma idéia de onde estão os outros?" Rony disse, aproximando-se da mureta onde eu estava sentada. De repente bateu uma brisa mais fria, ou foi impressão minha, porque meus braços se arrepiaram totalmente.

"Quando eu cheguei, não havia ninguém em casa a não ser você" Quando eu disse isso, ele sentou-se na mureta ao meu lado, e ficou olhando o céu como eu estivera fazendo há pouco. Nesse ponto, o azul já havia se tornado inteiramente avermelhado, como os cabelos do garoto ao meu lado.

Abri a mochila que estava comigo, sempre abarrotada de livros, e tirei de seu interior um pacotinho de pano. Abri-o encontrando algumas bolachas de cor âmbar, e tirei uma delas para mim.

"Pegue uma, é doce-trouxa" Estendi as bolachas a Rony, sem olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele apanhou uma e a mordeu demoradamente, como se fosse um dos doces malucos do Hagrid, ou coisa assim. Ele estava quase me perguntando se as bolachas haviam sido feitas por mim, como uma certeza de que poderia comer sem ser envenenado.

"Não precisa ficar com essa cara, não fui eu quem as fiz, portanto pode comer sossegado" Os olhos amendoados me observaram por um bom tempo, talvez tentando imaginar porque as minhas bochechas estavam tão vermelhas. Raiva, se isso servir de resposta.

Eu desviei dos olhos dele mais uma vez, e fiquei olhando para o céu que já começava a escurecer. Quando menos percebi, meus olhos estavam marejados, e eu não sabia o porquê. E continuo não sabendo.

Então numa fração de segundo, eu senti seus braços ao redor de mim, e ao mesmo tempo lágrimas me escorrendo pelo rosto. Tentei desviar de sua vista, evitar ao máximo que me visse chorando, mas não obtive muito sucesso. Escondi meus olhos vermelhos naquele afetuoso abraço, e deixei que tudo o que eu estava sentindo se esvaísse de mim. Mesmo que eu não soubesse ao certo o que estava sentindo no momento.

"Mione...Não chora" Eu o ouvi dizendo. Falar é muito fácil! Mas eu não conseguia sequer parar de soluçar, quanto menos parar de chorar. Todas as coisas que aconteceram nos últimos cinco anos começaram a aparecer na minha cabeça na forma de flashes, me fazendo chorar ainda mais. Coisas pequenas que eu nunca havia dado importância agora me incomodavam tanto, e me entristeciam.

Aquela vez no terceiro ano, por exemplo, quando houve toda aquela coisa com o Hagrid e o Bicuço. Eu me lembrava perfeitamente de quanto tempo nós havíamos brigado. E também no quarto ano, quando teve o Baile de Inverno. Tantas as coisas que me pareciam sem importância e agora me machucavam.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo fiquei ali, somente sendo abraçada por Rony. Mas quando finalmente meu choro cessou, e eu pude fitar o céu, já havia milhares de estrelas brilhando contra o azul aveludado da noite.

Ele levantou meu queixo delicadamente com uma das mãos, e ficou observando meus olhos ainda um pouco vermelhos. Com o polegar, limpou uma ou duas lágrimas que ainda escorriam por minhas bochechas, e se aproximou ainda mais de mim.

Eu senti seus lábios quentes contra meu rosto, e acho que ruborizei. Ainda estávamos abraçados, e até aí isso não teria nada de mais. Claro, se eu não tivesse feito o que fiz logo em seguida.

Algo naquele calor me fez ficar fora da realidade, e quando menos percebi, havia virado o rosto na direção do dele. Meus lábios salgados de lágrimas encostaram-se aos quentes que há pouco estavam sobre a minha bochecha, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Envolvemo-nos num beijo apaixonado, e isso parecia tão certo, que mesmo minha mente gritando para que eu parasse, o resto do meu corpo desobedecia.

'O...O que eu estou fazendo...?' Pensei comigo mesma, quando o pouco de razão que eu ainda tinha me fez acordar para a realidade. Na mesma rapidez com que me envolvera naquele momento, me soltei do abraço quente de Rony, e corri em direção a casa. Não olhei para trás, e mesmo que tivesse olhado, ele não havia corrido ao meu encontro.

"Mione?" Acordei de minhas lembranças ao ouvir a voz de Gina me chamando. Não faço nem idéia de quanto tempo ela ficou me chamando até realmente me despertar. Então me levantei ainda meio desorientada, e ela, claro, percebeu.

"Tudo bem com você? Eu fiquei te chamando uns cinco minutos e você parecia estar em um tipo de transe! Por que suas bochechas estão vermelhas?" Era muita informação para a minha cabeça confusa. Eu acabava de ter um daqueles 'flashbacks' que sempre apareciam nos momentos mais inoportunos, e de repente Gina estava me bombardeando com suas perguntas. E eu nem sabia que estava com as bochechas vermelhas.

"Não aconteceu nada! Eu só estava repassando a matéria de História da Magia que tivemos na sexta-feira, não se preocupe" Menti. Era totalmente fora de cogitação eu contar a verdade a ela. 'Nada não Gina, eu só estava me lembrando do dia que eu e Rony nos beijamos' Não, de jeito nenhum. Aliás, eu nem sabia o motivo de ter me lembrado justo desse dia tão subitamente. Isso é tudo culpa daqueles dois.

"Ah, é que o Harry e o Rony estão lá perto do lago, e quando eu passei por lá me pediram pra ver se estava tudo bem com você" Como é?!? Preocupados? Muito bom, porque acho que eles devem pelo menos assumir a responsabilidade por terem quase estragado meu dia.

Por um segundo eu pensei ter visto uma sombra de desapontamento nos olhos dela, como se algo ruim tivesse acontecido.

"Gina, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece desanimada" Era só o que me faltava. Eu quase não percebo que minha amiga pode estar com problemas, porque estou sendo egoísta o suficiente para só me preocupar com os meus.

"Não, nada...Você arrumou trajes de baile durante as férias?" Ela disse, sentando-se ao meu lado. Talvez seja isso mesmo que a esteja preocupando, o Baile de Inverno. Não que seja algo para se preocupar tão cedo, afinal é só daqui a um mês...

"Já sim, mas eu nem sei se vou poder ir porque acho que McGonnagal vai querer que os monitores fiquem de olho... Mas não é cedo? Quer dizer, ainda falta um mês" Eu disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Foi aí que ela fez uma expressão de desapontamento ainda maior.

"Eu acabo de perder meu par" Ela murmurou, jogando-se na cama macia, ligeiramente desarrumada. Eu não consegui acreditar, ontem mesmo ela tinha me dito que iria com Dino, com quem estava saindo desde o final do quinto ano!

"Dino terminou tudo...Se bem que eu mesma ia fazer isso, porque eu acho que não gostava dele. Mas seria depois do baile! Com quem eu vou agora?" Ela se levantou e andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto falava. Se eu não estava enganada, Harry não tinha par ainda, mas Gina me garantiu que já o havia esquecido no ano passado. Por isso achei melhor não mencionar nada.

"Não se preocupe...Você vai conseguir um par sim, e se não conseguir, quem precisa de par para se divertir?" Eu disse, e ela sorriu. Melhor assim.

"Você já tem par, Mione?" Ela perguntou. Acho que eu devo ter feito uma cara engraçada, porque ela ficou me olhando como se estivesse perguntando o que havia acontecido.

"Não...Mas como eu disse, acho que os monitores não vão ter tempo pra baile..." E realmente, a última coisa que eu pensaria no momento era sobre esse baile! Principalmente porque eu não me importaria muito se tivesse alguma tarefa de monitora que me impedisse de ir.

Então Gina me falou mais umas coisas, e me sinto péssima em admitir, mas não prestei atenção alguma. Por incrível que pudesse parecer, eu, Hermione Granger, não estava prestando a mínima atenção. Já estava escurecendo, e nesse papo todo eu não havia nem tocado nos deveres. Dessa vez, o domingo não saíra proveitoso como eu imaginava.

Decidi dar uma olhada no livro de Herbologia, pois seria a primeira aula do dia seguinte. Mesmo eu tendo lido o livro diversas vezes como sempre faço, logo após comprar todo o material da lista. Sempre é bom estar preparada.

Sentei-me em uma das poltronas mais próximas à lareira, no Salão Comunal, e comecei a folhear o livro. Bichento enroscou-se no meu colo, e logo adormeceu. Então eu deixei a leitura para depois e passei a observar a única das janelas que não estava coberta por camadas de cortinas. Havia poucas estrelas no céu daquela noite, algumas nuvens encobriam-no, o que me fez concluir que o dia seguinte seria provavelmente nublado. Não havia lua.

Encostei a cabeça no estofado vermelho onde eu estava, e mirei as chamas que crepitavam no centro da lareira uma última vez, antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer. Sonhei que estava voando de vassoura, e podia ver todo o castelo de Hogwarts bem do alto. Um sonho particularmente impossível para mim, que sempre morri de medo de encostar em uma vassoura. De repente, o vento começou a me sacudir, como se tivesse mãos. Eu tinha a impressão de que ia cair, quando tentei empurrar as mãos invisíveis para longe de mim, e toquei algo sólido. Joguei-me nessa direção, e senti meu corpo escapar pela lateral da vassoura.

Despertei ao sentir meu corpo cair sobre algo macio. Abri meus olhos assustada, e me lembrei de que havia adormecido na poltrona do Salão Comunal, na noite anterior.

"Mione! Está tudo bem?" Uma voz me fez acordar definitivamente, principalmente quando percebi o que havia acontecido. As mãos que me chacoalhavam não eram do vento, e sim de alguém que tentara me acordar pela manhã, e a vassoura da qual eu caí na verdade era a terceira poltrona da esquerda, que por um descuido eu havia esquecido de que estava com um dos pés quebrado. Mas essas coisas não foram de grande impacto, já que foram praticamente encobertas por um outro fato. Rony tentara me acordar, e como eu estava sonhando, acabei me jogando nele. Na verdade, eu me encontrava deitada sobre ele, no chão de pedra do Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

"Mione? Ainda está dormindo?" Ele perguntou, quando percebeu que eu demorei a responder, já que estava concluindo todas as coisas que haviam acontecido naquela simples manhã de segunda-feira.

"Não! Eu estou de olhos abertos, não vê?" Eu praticamente gritei, sendo que não precisava, já que ele estava tão próximo de mim quanto poderia estar. A não ser é claro por aquela vez na Toca...Não...Eu NÃO estou me lembrando daquilo de novo! Minhas bochechas começaram a esquentar, de raiva, espero.

"Certo, só que você poderia ser um pouco mais educada, já que se não fosse por mim você perderia a primeira aula" Ele meio que bufou, porque eu senti o peito dele subindo rápido e depois descendo, embaixo de mim. Então eu rolei para o lado e me levantei, me sentindo totalmente nervosa com aquele garoto.

"Obrigada então" Eu disse, fitando o chão com um interesse incomum. Qualquer desviada de olhar que me fizesse encara-lo, seria suficiente para me fazer dizer coisas que eu não queria. E o pior de tudo, coisas que eu não me importaria em dizer, pouco tempo atrás.

"Ei, quando você vai sair com aquele sextanista da Corvinal?" Eu já estava de costas para Rony, caminhando até as escadas para o dormitório feminino, quando ouvi sua voz interrompendo o silêncio que havia se formado. Foi nessa hora que percebi que Harry estava ao lado dele desde o início da manhã daquela desastrosa segunda-feira.

"Não vou" Respondi rapidamente, procurando qualquer outro assunto antes que a conversa se voltasse para minhas relações com os outros alunos.

"Harry, você já tem par para o baile?" Virei-me para ele, que arregalou seus olhos verdes tamanho o susto que levou com a inesperada pergunta. Ele levou uma das mãos à nuca, e pensou por um instante antes de responder.

"Não...Mas preciso de um! Sabe se alguma garota está sem par?" Ele disse, parecendo afetado. Harry nunca foi de se preocupar em arranjar garotas, aliás, muitas vezes ele as evitou e continua evitando. Sua experiência com Cho não foi daquelas que incentivam uma pessoa a continuar tentando. No mesmo instante pensei em Gina, que estava também sem par. E no quanto ela ficaria chateada comigo se soubesse que eu planejava faze-los irem juntos. Ambos estavam sem par, então o que poderia haver de mal nisso? Gina que me perdoasse, mas eu não deixaria de arriscar.

"Gina é a única garota da Grifinória que está sem par" Menti, eu também estava. Mais uma vez vi aqueles olhos verdes se arregalando em surpresa, e já ensaiava mentalmente respostas a qualquer tipo de coisa que ele pudesse dizer. De repente seus olhos voltaram ao normal, e ele pareceu considerar o que eu havia dito.

"Se ela não achar muito ruim ir comigo..." Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Pela primeira vez em seis anos, as coisas pareciam estar tomando o rumo certo, ou pelo menos o que metade da escola julgava certo.

Quer dizer, até Rony começar sua crise de irmão-mais-velho-ciumento. Será que é tão difícil de entender que tanto um quanto o outro precisam disso? Gina amou o Harry por nada menos que uns quatro anos, quem pode acabar com um sentimento dessa longevidade em apenas dois meses de férias? Eu não acredito nela. E Harry está tentando a todo custo se reerguer do choque do ano passado. Sirius foi a pessoa mais importante para ele, e quase para nós também, mas o mais afetado nisso tudo foi ele. Será que o Rony não entende que essa é a chance perfeita para recomeçar e dar uma nova chance à felicidade? Claro, eu não poderia simplesmente dizer a ele tudo isso, com o Harry em pé ao lado. Eu só gostaria que ele fosse mais perceptivo aos fatos a sua volta, de vez em quando.

"Hum...Certo, você pode ir com ela" Disse Rony, emburrado, depois de ter sido fuzilado pelos meus olhares diversas vezes. Ele que tenha a certeza de que sua irmã estará melhor assim do que com qualquer outro garoto, pelo menos ele confia no Harry.

"PERDEMOS A AULA DE HERBOLOGIA!" Gritei, ao lembrar no último instante que a aula havia começado há cinco minutos. Perfeito, simplesmente perfeito. Apanhei apressada os livros que havia deixado sobre o sofá e subi as escadas que chegavam ao dormitório feminino o mais rápido que pude. Chequei pela milésima vez o horário do dia, e confirmei que a próxima aula seria Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, que por sinal seria junto com os quintanistas da Grifinória, não sei bem o porquê.

Faltando dez minutos para o início da aula, nós três descemos e demos uma passada na cozinha. Dobby nos deu algumas torradas com geléia, que foram rapidamente devoradas no caminho até os jardins.

Nos sentamos na mesa mais próxima ao Hagrid, como sempre, e estávamos começando a retirar os frascos que seriam usados na aula de uma das caixas maiores, quando uma figura ruiva apareceu.

"Vou me sentar com vocês hoje" Então ela puxou uma cadeira e colocou-a onde cabia, entre o Harry e eu. Tudo indicava que aquele era o momento no qual ele perguntaria se ela queria ir ao baile com ele, porém Harry ficou apreensivo com os olhares fulminantes que Rony o lançava.

"Ai meu pé!" Reclamou ele, quando pela sétima vez eu pisei em seu pé, na tentativa de faze-lo parar de atrapalhar.

"Desculpe, foi sem querer..." Eu disse sem olha-lo, enquanto fingia-me entretida nas anotações que Hagrid pedira. E tive uma idéia.

"Rony, nosso frasco de salamandras já está vazio...Você pode pedir ao Hagrid mais um?" Pedi, para afasta-lo da mesa uns instantes. Ele fez uma careta, e eu logo pensei que não havia funcionado. Se esse fosse o caso, eu já não sabia mais o que fazer com aquele irmão ciumento. Foi quando ele se levantou e foi até a bancada do professor. Eu não podia acreditar nos meus olhos, era agora ou nunca.

Dei uma rápida piscadela para que Harry aproveitasse a chance, e ele pareceu entender. Mais uma vez fingi que estava totalmente absorta nas anotações, porém não deixei que uma só palavra me fugisse.

"Gina? Hum...Você não tem par pro baile...tem?" Eu o ouvi perguntando. Ou melhor, gaguejando. Se Harry realmente nunca teve sentimentos por ela, não entendo como podia gaguejar daquele jeito.

Ela soltou a pena com a qual anotava os efeitos do líquido extraído do bezoar nas salamandras de ar, deixando-a cair no chão.

"E-eu?!" Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

"Se não tiver...Gostaria de ir comigo?" Ele perguntou. Não sei como ele conseguiu dizer tudo tão rápido sem misturar as palavras, como fez no quarto ano quando convidou Cho. Só sei que levantei a cabeça disfarçadamente para ver a expressão de Gina, e a surpresa que tive foi a mais agradável que poderia ter. Suas bochechas estavam quase tão vermelhas quanto os cachos que lhe caíam pelos ombros. Eu sorri comigo mesma.

"Claro, vai ser muito legal, obrigada Harry" Ela disse, e eu não consegui me conter e levantei a cabeça do modo mais indiscreto que consegui. A felicidade pairava no ar, e se eu quisesse até era possível pegá-la com as mãos. Bem...Eu havia conseguido, finalmente.

Rony voltou com um frasco de pequenos animais azuis em seu interior, e sentou-se no lugar em que estava antes. Colocou o frasco no centro da mesa, e retomou suas anotações. Para concluir a experiência que Hagrid propusera, tínhamos que dissolver as salamandras no líquido dado, então eu estiquei meu braço para apanhar uma das salamandras de dentro do frasco. Porém Rony tivera a mesma idéia, no mesmo instante.

Eu, dessa vez, estava realmente prestando muita atenção nas anotações e por isso não percebi seu movimento. Seus dedos capturaram os meus, ao invés das salamandras, e nossos olhares se cruzaram assim que o toque aconteceu. O tempo praticamente parou. Eu não soube dizer quanto tempo permanecemos assim, só nos encarando. Mas quando eu despertei para a realidade, puxei rapidamente minha mão e voltei a ler as anotações que acabara de fazer, sem prestar atenção em uma palavra sequer. Cheguei a pensar que meus olhos estavam girando nas órbitas, porque cada vez mais as palavras que eu lia se embaralhavam de um modo que nada fazia sentido. Até mesmo a explicação de Hagrid para o efeito do líquido nas salamandras não me fazia sentido algum, parecia que eu de repente havia me tornado impermeável às informações a minha volta.

A aula terminou, e eu só saí do estado de dormência quando o professor veio à nossa mesa para saber como estávamos, já que fazia séculos que não passávamos em sua cabana. Eu derrubei todas as minhas anotações no chão, e elas escorregaram por baixo da mesa. Então eu me abaixei para apanha-las, e num momento em que eu estava mais ou menos acordada, eu pude ouvir alguns trechos de conversas entre os três.

"Rony? Você já sabe quem vai convidar pro baile?" Era a voz de Gina, eu pude ver seus pés agitando-se nervosamente. Quando ouvi essas palavras, não sei bem o porquê, mas meus ouvidos ficaram ainda mais aguçados. Os pés de Rony contorceram-se demoradamente, e ele pareceu estar pensando um pouco antes de responder.

"Hum...Hoje na hora do almoço eu vou convidar aquela garota da Corvinal, sabem? Aquela que faz aula de Herbologia com a gente..." Um silêncio abateu-se sobre a mesa, e embaixo dela também. Eu permaneci paralisada olhando fixamente para as anotações que eu havia feito. De repente uma coisa começou a se formar dentro de mim, um grande nó na minha garganta, e eu senti que não conseguiria respirar. Naquela hora eu tive certeza de que havia algo errado, muito errado, comigo. Eu apertava os lábios um contra o outro, como se estivesse evitando que algo saísse por eles.

Acho que perceberam que eu estava demorando muito para recolher as anotações, pois logo eu pude ver o rosto preocupado de Gina aparecer a minha frente, também sob a mesa. Ela de algum modo ficou paralisada quando me viu, e seus olhos amendoados pareceram demonstrar certa preocupação. Algo naqueles olhos me fez querer evita-los de qualquer forma, então eu virei meu rosto na direção oposta, o que fez com que parte dos meus cabelos o cobrissem. Tateei à procura das anotações, sem me virar ainda, e levei a mão ao rosto para tirar uma mecha de cabelo que me incomodava. Foi quando percebi que estava com as bochechas molhadas.

Não era possível que eu estivesse chorando. Simplesmente não era.

Respirei fundo, para que meus olhos voltassem à normalidade antes de eu me erguer novamente. Eu não deveria chorar. Afinal de contas não era e nunca havia sido da minha conta com quem aquele garoto se relacionava ou deixava de se relacionar. Porém algo muito mais forte que meus pensamentos me fizeram levantar antes mesmo das lágrimas cessarem, e quando menos percebi, me vi gritando a plenos pulmões.

"Eu não agüento mais!! Por que tenho que pensar nessas coisas?!?" Não soube o que aconteceu depois disso, acho que meus pés começaram a correr desabalados em direção ao castelo, porque quando pude avaliar bem o que havia feito, eu já estava a uma considerada distância dos três. Me apoiei em meus joelhos, e estava recobrando a respiração, quando senti uma mão me segurar pelo braço e me puxar.

"Mione...Que...coisas você não pode pensar?!" A voz disse, também enquanto recobrava a respiração. Não pude acreditar no que vi. Rony havia me seguido, e agora estava ao meu lado. Eu senti meu estômago despencando, e mais uma vez tentava me segurar para que não dissesse o que gostaria.

"Todas as coisas que eu estou pensando agora!!!! E a culpa é inteira sua!" Já havia me virado, pretendendo continuar meu caminho desamparado sem rumo ou destino, quando fui mais uma vez segurada pelo braço.

"Minha culpa?! O que eu fiz?" Ele me pareceu surpreso e desconfiado, ao mesmo tempo. Mas isso não me importou nem um pouco, como ele podia perguntar o que fez de errado?! Da mesma forma que as coisas pareciam não fazer sentido para ele, elas não faziam para mim. A única coisa que sabia era que eu estava prestes a explodir tamanha era a raiva e o desespero que tomavam conta de mim naquele momento.

"O que você fez?!? Será possível que você seja tão desligado, ou simplesmente faz de propósito?! Você fez, e faz!! No primeiro, segundo, terceiro, quarto, quinto, SEXTO ano...Você não sabe o que fez?!?" Eu continuei a gritar, como se tudo o que eu estava pensando era tão óbvio que poderia ser capturado no ar. Há seis anos as coisas estavam erradas, e nesse momento eu decidi que iria acabar com tudo.

"Mione...Eu não faço idéia do que você está falando" Ele disse, e eu não consegui traduzir a expressão que havia em seu rosto. Talvez porque mais uma vez o meu próprio estivesse afogado em lágrimas, e eu não queria continuar com aquilo por mais um minuto sequer.

""TIMO!! Então desapareça e esqueça que me conheceu! Ah, aproveite para passar na mesa da Corvinal, porque a sua 'amiga' deve estar te esperando. Melhor convida-la logo antes que alguém mais o faça" Nesse ponto eu já não mais gritava, e sim soluçava.

"Mione..." Ele começou, mas foi interrompido por mim.

"Não me chame assim, você não me conhece" Eu murmurei, e saí andando em direção ao castelo. Rony não foi atrás de mim e não me segurou, dessa vez. Então eu simplesmente não parei até chegar ao Salão Comunal. Estava perto da hora do almoço, mas eu não sentia nem um pouco de fome, só queria me deitar novamente e não acordar até que tudo tivesse se provado como pesadelo. Isso não aconteceu.

*-*-*

"Granger, eu preciso que você converse comigo" Eu ouvi a voz da professora McGonnagal me chamando assim que eu alcancei a porta. Nas últimas semanas eu me dediquei inteiramente à organização do Baile de Inverno, a pedido dela. Já havia dito inclusive que eu não iria comparecer por motivos pessoais. Desde aquele dia, em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, eu não sabia nada sobre Harry, Rony ou Gina. Algumas vezes o primeiro tentou saber o motivo de eu estar agindo daquela forma, e acho que ele não precisou pensar muito para entender que todo esse tempo eu estive fazendo mal à mim mesma.

"Claro professora" Eu disse, voltando até a sua mesa. Já estávamos de férias havia duas semanas, mas como eu estava participando ativamente da organização, eu quase nunca era vista fora da sala de algum professor ou da biblioteca onde estava sempre pesquisando algo.

"Os primeiros e segundos anos estão causando problemas em um dos corredores, então eu gostaria de pedir que você e mais um monitor ficassem vigiando o mesmo durante o baile amanhã. Como eu sei que você não pretende ir..." Não esperei a professora terminar para dar minha resposta. Era disso mesmo que eu precisava, algo para me ocupar enquanto todos estivessem se divertindo.

"Eu aceito, professora" Ela se espantou, mas logo em seguida sorriu.

"Mas...Tem certeza de que não quer ir mesmo ao Baile? Coma um biscoito" Ela disse, estendendo-me um pote com diversos biscoitos em seu interior. Eu apanhei um e o mordi.

"Não, professora...Prefiro não ir" Já estava me preparando para deixar novamente a sala, quando a professora me chamou mais uma vez.

"Espero que seu motivo não tenha algo a ver com o que aconteceu um dia desses numa certa aula nos jardins, ou então eu estaria provavelmente piorando a situação" Ela piscou, e eu deixei a sala, ainda mais confusa. Como ela poderia saber daquele dia? E como ela poderia piorar as coisas? Não fiquei muito mais tempo pensando sobre o assunto, pois já era noite e eu resolvi me deitar cedo.

Cheguei ao Salão Comunal por volta das oito, e subi direto para o dormitório feminino. Havia semanas que eu não chegava nem perto das poltronas da lareira que eu tanto adorava, mas não me incomodava com isso. Sentei em minha cama, e percebi que o dormitório estava vazio, todos os outros alunos estavam no Salão jogando Snap Explosivo. Eu poderia ouvir os rugidos que o jogo produzia, se prestasse atenção. O número de alunos que voltou para casa nesse Natal se resumiu a um: Malfoy. Ouvi McGonnagal dizer para si mesma que aquele era um garoto que não dava valor às pessoas, e fui obrigada a concordar com ela.

Pouco depois de me deitar, ouvi passos vindos da entrada do dormitório, e fingi que havia adormecido.

"Mione...?" Ouvi uma voz feminina me chamando, era Gina. Virei-me em sua direção, e agradeci mentalmente pelo quarto estar mergulhado na penumbra, ou então eu teria que encarar aquela garota tão terrivelmente ruiva e de olhos tão terrivelmente amendoados.

"O que houve?" Eu perguntei, com uma falsa voz de sono. O que eu havia tido de menos naqueles tempos era sono, não seria a primeira noite que eu passaria em claro, provavelmente.

"Eu queria conversar com você...Isso é, se você não se importar...Eu não entendo o porquê de você ter parado de falar com a gente, e eu queria muito que voltasse..." Desabafou ela. Por um momento eu pensei ter visto lágrimas se formando em seus olhos, e pude ter certeza quando vi um feixe luminoso escorrendo por sua bochecha. Me senti péssima, ou mais do que isso. Então me levantei e a abracei. Ela não fazia idéia de como estava sendo difícil para mim aquele tempo em que eu estava totalmente sozinha, tendo como companhia somente livros e professores. Mesmo os outros monitores não haviam se candidatado a ajudar na organização do Baile, como eu havia feito.

"Não acha melhor falar com ele para tentar arrumar isso, Mione?" Ela me perguntou quando nos soltamos. Meus olhos já haviam se acostumado à penumbra, então eu pude observar que uma expressão misteriosa se formou em seu rosto. Como se eu não soubesse de algo que ela sabia.

"De maneira nenhuma! Não é e nem vai ser o tempo que irá me fazer esquecer de tudo, Gina, me desculpe" Quando eu disse isso, ela se levantou e permaneceu me fitando.

"É uma pena que o Rony não vai poder fazer uma das coisas que você pediu" Ela disse, misteriosamente.

"Desaparecer? Olha, é realmente uma pena, porque..." Porém fui interrompida por ela que, radiante, respondeu.

"Não...Te esquecer" Tudo começou a rodar, e eu só pude me lembrar do sorriso dela antes de sair do aposento. Deitei-me novamente na cama e, desnorteada, peguei no sono assim que minha cabeça tocou o travesseiro.

A noite foi sem sonhos, e eu acordei estranhamente disposta na manhã seguinte. Tomei o café tão cedo, que o Salão estava praticamente vazio, a não ser por alguns alunos da Lufa-lufa sentados em sua mesa. Logo depois já começaram minhas atividades do dia. Passei a manhã toda nas masmorras com mais uns três professores que eu não conhecia para definir qual seria o tema-surpresa do Baile, o qual os alunos ficariam sabendo apenas no momento em que entrassem na pista.

Arranjei alguns sanduíches com Dobby na cozinha, e fui direto para a sala da McGonnagal, onde ela me daria as instruções sobre o corredor que eu deveria vigiar com um outro monitor. A visita que deveria ter tomado no máximo dez minutos acabou se estendendo por três longas horas, e logo já eram cinco da tarde. Entrei pelo buraco do retrato totalmente esgotada, e furiosa, pois a professora havia me escalado também para tomar conta dos jardins, assim que eu terminasse o turno nos corredores. Isso tudo para evitar que aqueles casaizinhos se escondessem entre as plantas e fossem apressadinhos.

O que eu só fui perceber quando já havia saído de sua sala, é que se eu tivesse que ficar nos jardins, provavelmente teria que estar vestindo trajes de baile também. Subi as escadas para o dormitório feminino e encontrei-o lotado de garotas correndo de um lado para o outro, trocando acessórios e maquiagem. Abri meu malão e puxei meu vestido de dentro dele. Dei um jeito de pendurá-lo no puxador do armário, e fiz uma magia qualquer para que ele não se amassasse durante a noite.

Saí do banho mais ou menos meia hora depois, e encontrei o dormitório vazio. Todos já haviam descido para o baile, o que queria dizer que eu estava atrasada para a ronda nos corredores. Vesti meu traje em segundos, calçando os sapatos da mesma cor em seguida. Minha paciência para arrumar o cabelo estava reduzida a zero, então, em um toque de varinha eu já me encontrava devidamente penteada e maquiada. Desci as escadas desabalada e saí da torre da Grifinória, chegando ao tal corredor antes mesmo que qualquer um pudesse dizer Baile-de-Inverno. O outro monitor estava encostado a uma das paredes, observando a grande janela, de costas para mim. O corredor se encontrava mergulhado na escuridão e a única luz que chegava era a da lua, por isso não consegui reconhecer o monitor de imediato.

"Ei...Quem é você?" Perguntei, respirando rápido por causa da correria.

"Mione...Você está atrasada" Ele disse, ainda virado. Reconheci aquela voz na hora. Não-era-possível.

Quando ele se virou, tive certeza de que a noite seria a mais longa e horrível de toda a minha vida. Aqueles olhos _tão terrivelmente _amendoados, e aqueles cabelos _tão terrivelmente _ruivos.

Eu não consegui emitir uma só palavra, só me dirigi até a parede em frente e me encostei a ela, de modo que fiquei frente a frente com Rony. Ele permaneceu me observando por infindáveis e incômodos minutos, até que a situação tornou-se insustentável para mim.

"Mas o que foi? Não sou eu que você precisa vigiar, e sim o corredor" Eu disse, aborrecida. A McGonnagal me paga. Espere aí... _'Espero que seu motivo não tenha algo a ver com o que aconteceu um dia desses numa certa aula nos jardins, ou então eu estaria provavelmente piorando a situação' _A McGonnagal REALMENTE me paga.

"Você...hum...está bonita" Eu o ouvi dizer, encabulado. Não, eu não estava nem um pouco bonita. O vestido sim era lindo, rosa, frente-única, e chegava até os pés. Era um pouco mais justo na cintura, e a saia caía reta. As duas alças fininhas o seguravam, unidas atrás do meu pescoço. O tecido era um pouco, bem pouco, brilhante. Era realmente lindo, mas eu? Não, eu não estava nem um pouco bonita.

"Obrigada, mas não pense que vai ser fácil assim" Respondi, ainda irritada, porém com uma imensa vontade de sorrir, que eu não fazia nem idéia de onde vinha. Cruzei os braços, entediada. Rony sentou-se no chão.

"Ei..." Comecei. Ele olhou para mim.

"Você não deveria estar no baile? Quer dizer, deixou a Emily sozinha?" Perguntei. Emily era a garota da Corvinal que ele convidou mais tarde naquele dia, ou pelo menos deveria ter convidado. Ele ficou em silêncio, parecia pensar antes de responder. Eu olhei-o com impaciência. 'Que seja' Pensei.

"Eu não convidei a Emily, então não há ninguém me esperando no Baile. Eu nem ia mesmo, por isso McGonnagal me chamou para vir aqui e cuidar do corredor com você" Meu estômago despencou, acho que dessa vez chegou até meus pés. Rony não convidou a Emily? Não ia ao baile?

"Você sabia o tempo todo que eu estaria aqui?!" Perguntei, indignada. Mais uma vez a McGonnagal me paga. Aliás, já estava começando a imaginar qual seria a vingança por mim aplicada, alguma que não me fizesse perder pontos, claro.

"Sabia...A professora havia me contado e...hum...por isso eu aceitei" Nessa altura, acho que meu estômago já havia chegado a uns três andares abaixo, onde estava sendo realizado o Baile de Inverno. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, e o pior, não podia acreditar que estava com aquela imensa vontade de sorrir novamente.

"Por que não convidou a Emily?" Perguntei, na esperança de mudar para um assunto que fizesse minha vontade de sorrir desaparecer totalmente, e acho que encontrei o ideal. Nunca fui com a cara daquela garota.

"Eu não ia convidar ela, Mione. Eu nem a conheço direito, só de vista, nas aulas de Herbologia" Agora sim tudo estava de cabeça para baixo, definitivamente. Ele disse que iria convidar a Emily! Se aparelhos trouxas como um gravador funcionassem em Hogwarts, eu teria gravado e estaria agora mesmo mostrando a ele que o que está dizendo é totalmente mentira!

"Você disse que ia! Eu escutei perfeitamente bem, não me contrarie!" Essa era nova, além de tudo ele estava me chamando de surda. Perfeito, simplesmente perfeito.

"Eu disse que ia, mas na verdade eu nunca quis convida-la. Eu só disse aquilo porque...bom...porque você poderia escutar se dissesse seu nome" Ele disse. Eu praticamente desmontei. Então ele ia me convidar o tempo todo? Eu fitava o chão, de maneira nenhuma arriscaria olhar aqueles olhos naquela noite.

"E os..." Comecei, mas ele me interrompeu. Simplesmente odeio quando ele faz isso.

"Harry e Gina sabiam o tempo todo, porque eu...apontei para você quando falei da Emily" Essa não...Isso é o que eu ganho por ficar ouvindo conversas debaixo da mesa. Mas...Parei para pensar sobre uma coisa que não havia prestado atenção ainda. Por que eu comecei a chorar quando escutei que Rony iria convidar a Emily? E por que saí daquele jeito, e depois disse aquelas coisas? Está certo, eu não tinha par ainda, mas faltavam semanas para o baile! De repente minhas bochechas esquentaram totalmente, e dessa vez eu tive certeza de que não era porque eu estava com raiva, e sim...porque eu acabava de descobrir que em cada segundo que pensei que estava com raiva, na verdade era outra coisa. Quando chorei na aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas ao saber quem Rony convidaria para o baile, era pura e simplesmente ciúmes, ao invés de...ao invés de seja lá o que eu tenha sentido e que tenha me feito chorar. Eu finalmente entendi, que nos cinco anos de atitudes erradas que eu enxergava em Rony, na verdade o que eu deveria ter visto é que eu havia me apaixonado.

Ele continuou a me observar, provavelmente esperando que eu dissesse algo, mas eu não diria. De maneira nenhuma eu diria alguma coisa, não depois do que eu acabava de descobrir. Justo eu, que nunca tirei na vida uma nota baixa sequer, que sempre sabia dar as respostas para qualquer pergunta que um professor fizesse, justo eu...não era capaz de entender meu próprio coração.

"Mione, você...você ainda está nervosa comigo?" Eu nem sabia o que responder. Ele bagunçava insistentemente os fios ruivos de sua cabeça, da mesma forma que Harry me disse uma vez que seu pai costumava fazer quando era jovem. Deveria estar nervoso, ou ansioso por uma resposta.

"E-eu...não sei" Respondi, ou melhor, gaguejei. Não podia sequer encara-lo, sem lembrar instantaneamente do que eu havia acabado de entender. Principalmente porque eu não havia tido tempo para me acostumar com isso. Quer dizer, nos últimos seis anos eu estive aparentemente gostando dele, sem perceber.

Permanecemos em silêncio por um tempo infindável, e eu estava torcendo para que um primeiranista qualquer aparecesse para me tirar daquela situação. Eu já havia me sentado no chão, ainda na parede oposta a Rony.

"Mione...Deu o horário. Agora eu preciso ir até os jardins, por ordem da McGonnagal" Acordei do meu estado de sonolência quando ouvi isso. Ele TAMBÉM estaria nos jardins?! A McGonnagal consegue ser muito cruel, quando realmente quer. E eu nem estava mais pensando em vinganças.

Apenas me levantei e dei umas batidas no vestido, para tirar o pó. Seria realmente uma noite longa. Comecei a caminhar em direção ao primeiro lance de escadas, com Rony me seguindo.

"Para onde a professora te mandou?" Ele perguntou. Eu estava até mesmo com medo de responder. Revirei os olhos e respirei fundo.

"Para os jardins..." Sorri sem graça, e desviei de sua vista o mais rápido que consegui.

"Parece até armação...Hagrid!" Ele começou murmurando, e depois, como se fosse uma conclusão, disse alto o nome do nosso professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer.

"Hun?" Olhei para ele, curiosa, porém logo abaixei meu olhar para o chão, assim que senti seus olhos amendoados nos meus.

"Aaah nada não!" Ele pareceu tentar disfarçar algo que não queria que eu soubesse. E ele pode apostar que eu realmente queria saber, por isso passaria até mesmo por cima da minha recente descoberta. Talvez não fosse para tanto, também.

"Conta! Você não está sozinho nesse barco mesmo..." Cada vez mais eu descobria que alguém estava me escondendo algo, como se eu mesma já não estivesse me escondendo fatos há cinco anos. A vida pode ser realmente irônica.

"Hum...Aqueles dois insistiram muito...muito mesmo, para contar sobre você ao Hagrid...e eu meio que concordei, depois de muito esforço da parte deles...Então eu acredito que seja sobre isso que ele cochichava com a Minerva durante o café da manhã, todos os dias da última semana" Eu parei de andar e fiquei imóvel, olhando para o nada. Estavam todos conspirando contra mim! Aqueles dois ingratos, eu os havia ajudado a conseguir um par para o baile, e até tirei o Rony da mesa para que não desse chiliques, e é assim que eles agradecem! E o Hagrid, o que eu havia feito para ele de tão mal? E eu ainda fiquei semanas ajudando a Minerva nesse estúpido Baile de Inverno! Como se isso já não fosse suficiente, até mesmo meu coração havia me pregado uma peça! Por CINCO ANOS! Ninguém merece.

Então eu voltei a andar, mais rápido e com uma expressão de total 'isso-não-é-justo' no rosto. Rony precisou andar muito rápido para me alcançar, não que eu o quisesse, aliás...eu deveria ter andado mais rápido ainda.

Ao descer o último lance de escadas, nos deparamos com uma luminosidade tão diferente daquela à qual havíamos nos acostumado horas antes. Saíam inúmeras bexigas pela entrada do salão, e uma música alta preenchia o ambiente. Deveríamos atravessar aquela infinidade de alunos dançando para chegar até a porta de vidro que separava o salão dos jardins. Havia outro caminho também, mas por questão de segurança e maior controle, Dumbledore o havia lacrado com magia.

_In love, I never believed_

_Never found inside of me_

_With these walls up so high_

_Needed my room to breathe_

Reconheci os primeiros versos da música assim que adentramos o salão. Eram de uma cantora trouxa da qual sempre gostei muito.

Permaneci uns instantes imóvel, sentindo todo o meu corpo estremecer graças ao volume do som, tocado perfeitamente bem pelas Esquisitonas. Foi quando senti uma mão me puxar pelo braço, e me tirar do meio daquela confusão onde eu provavelmente estava atrapalhando a dança de diversas pessoas.

Quando me virei na direção da pessoa que me puxara, encontrei um par de olhos escandalosamente verdes. Quis gritar com ele o mais alto que eu pudesse, mas o sorriso que me mostrou, radiante, fez com que eu desistisse de tais atos. Há tempos não via um sorriso como aquele, o que me fez acreditar que pelo menos eu havia feito algo de bom unindo o Harry e a Gina. Quer dizer, eu imaginei que com aquela felicidade toda, eles já deveriam estar 'unidos'.

Eu agradeci com um aceno de cabeça, e continuei meu caminho até chegar à porta de vidro, que felizmente estava aberta. Ou então eu precisaria de mágica para abrir, tamanho era o seu peso.

_Oh baby, oh baby_

_It's coming down_

_I can't believe you changed my mind_

_Oh baby, oh baby_

_I saw you smile_

_Stay with me awhile_

Saí do salão, onde o clima estava particularmente quente, e finalmente pude respirar um pouco de ar fresco. Dei uma boa olhada para ver se encontrava alunos de aspecto suspeito entre as plantas, mas não vi nada. Só havia eu e uma fonte no jardim, que por sinal era uma coisa linda de se admirar. No centro havia uma mulher segurando no alto algo como uma estrela, e ao redor dela, milhares de conchinhas jorravam água para cima.

"Mione...?" Uma voz me fez despertar, aliás, despertar não. Foi praticamente como ter recebido um balde de água quente e fria ao mesmo tempo. Eu me virei, já sem surpresa alguma sobre quem encontraria.

"O que aconteceu? Encontrou algum aluno por aí?" Perguntei, sendo o mais técnica possível. Claro, sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Na verdade encontrei uma aluna parada, olhando para a fonte feito boba" Ele disse, com um sorriso nos lábios. Eu senti o corpo todo fervendo de raiva, e dessa vez eu poderia dizer que era realmente raiva.

"Escuta...Não me amole" Aproximei-me da beira da fonte e me sentei, sem me importar se vez por outra um pouco de água respingava em mim. Até era bom. Rony sentou-se ao meu lado, e eu olhei para o céu me perguntando o que eu havia feito de tão ruim dessa vez.

_All things fall into place_

_My heart it feels so safe_

_You are my melody_

_That's where you take me_

_With you I get so high_

_Lost in the crystal sky_

_You are this melody_

_That's where you take me_

"Acho que você não fez nada..." Eu o ouvi dizer, como se soubesse o que eu acabara de me perguntar. Olhei-o perplexa, e ele apenas me sorriu. Por mais incrível que possa parecer, eu sorri de volta. Um sorriso meio torto, mas mesmo assim um sorriso.

"Ah...eu fiz..." Quando menos percebi, já havia deixado escapar. Bem, acho que nada poderia dar ainda mais errado em um único dia.

Ele me olhou como se estivesse perguntando o que eu havia feito, então. E eu, perdendo mais uma vez o controle, respondi.

"Acho que permanecer cinco anos mentindo para mim mesma já é o bastante" Eu não podia acreditar que estava dizendo tudo aquilo, e se quer saber, acho que não estava tão errado assim. Por todo esse tempo eu havia sido vítima dos caprichos do destino, e agora era minha vez de fazer as coisas caminharem.

Rony arregalou os olhos, e deve ter ficado perguntando mentalmente se aquela era mesmo eu.

_I never fell before_

_How did you find the door_

_The key into my soul_

_To you forever more_

E essa é a resposta que posso dar: Provavelmente não. O que foi comprovado quando eu, sem problema algum, olhei-o nos olhos e sorri.

"Mione...eu...soube, depois...Tudo o que você fazia e dizia...só depois que eu fui perceber" Ele disse, e eu tive certeza que havia entendido sobre o que eu estava falando. O que era muito bom, porque eu provavelmente não teria a mínima coragem de colocar em palavras.

Então eu sorri mais uma vez.

"Eu só acho que você não percebeu nada, mesmo quando eu contei a verdade sobre a história do baile" Eu o ouvi dizer.

_Oh baby, oh baby_

_You make me rise_

_And never did I once think twice_

_Oh baby, oh baby_

_You make me smile_

_Stay with me awhile_

Foi então que eu entendi o que ele estava me dizendo. Tanto quanto eu, Rony havia dado razões para que eu desconfiasse. Se ele realmente tinha planejado me convidar para o baile, sem ter sido por última opção, talvez não fosse só eu quem esteve se enganando por cinco anos.

_All things fall into place_

_My heart it feels so safe_

_You are my melody_

_That's where you take me_

_With you I get so high_

_Lost in the crystal sky_

_You are this melody_

_That's where you take me_

"Eu sei que é meio tarde mas...Quer ir ao baile comigo?" Dessa vez, eu não consegui conter aquela imensa vontade de sorrir, e o fiz como se nada mais importasse ou me preocupasse.

"Claro!" Então ele se levantou, e estendeu a mão para mim. Ali, em frente à fonte, começamos a dançar.

_Afraid to let it all inside_

_Now I wanna hear you'll_

_Stay with me awhile_

_Stay with me awhile_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la_

_That's where you take me_

Rony me fazia rodopiar pela grama, ao mesmo tempo que me segurava como se eu fosse preciosa. Eu o abracei pelo pescoço, e permanecemos girando até pararmos por causa da tontura.

"Ei...Cinco anos? Eu só me enganei por três" Ele disse finalmente, e cruzou o pouco espaço que nos separava. Porém dessa vez eu não estava chorando, e não fugiria. Era como se nos encaixássemos perfeitamente, e de todas as formas, tanto na personalidade quanto agora, quando nos beijávamos.

_All things fall into place_

_My heart it feels so safe_

_You are my melody_

_That's where you take me_

_With you I get so high_

_Lost in the crystal sky_

_You are this melody_

_That's where you take me_

Um ruído de folhas fez com que nos separássemos, e lembrássemos que não fomos mandados aos jardins para fazer um baile particular.

Aproximamo-nos do local de onde vinha o som, e a surpresa foi quando encontramos Harry e Gina abraçados, aos beijos. Nós quatro caímos na gargalhada, e eu fiquei muito feliz que Rony não tivesse desencadeado toda aquela reação de irmão ciumento. Acho até que a pessoa que ele mais gostaria de ver ao lado de sua irmã era Harry, que Rony tinha certeza de que nunca a faria sofrer.

E foi assim que o baile terminou. Sem nos importarmos mais se haviam conspirado contra nós, o que no final acabou virando a favor. Afinal, como a vida se revela, ninguém sabe.

_All things fall into place_

_My heart it feels so safe_

_You are my melody_

_That's where you take me_

_With you I get so high_

_Lost in the crystal sky_

_You are this melody_

_That's where you take me_

**FIM**

Oiiiiiiiii!!!! Queria agradecer imensamente vcs que estão lendo minha primeira fanfic de HP, e também as pessoas que leram e comentaram na época em que ela estava em desenvolvimento! Obrigada Riki (que deu a idéia do título e inúmeras outras idéias que me salvaram totalmente!), Nadi, Tonton, Camila e todos os outros que devem ter lido mas eu esqueci, e como eu estou com pressa porque amanhã eu tenho aula, e está tarde...

O título vem de "How life unfolds, no one knows" da música When I found you, da Britney Spears. Que no caso é a autora da música que aparece durante o baile, e é muito boa então quem quiser, o nome é That's where you take me!

Beijinhos!!


End file.
